Fifty Shades of Potter
by Fern payne
Summary: in an alternate world ,when hermione goes to interview the mysterious 'the boy who lived' she finds out that he was much more than she could ever have expected [chapter 4 up!]
1. Chapter 1

Hermione didn't know what could be worse.

For one thing,she was forced to do Ginny's interview of the boy who lived(Ginny was out sick by dragon pox).

Another, her hair was bushier than ever, and no amout of Gilderoy's silk-hair-care potion(_**lather rinse shine!** **by Gilderoy Lockheart :3**_) seemed to do the trick.

She sighed, closed the book she was reading, and walked way towards south tower, where the boy who lived lived.

Harry potter was given a whole tower to live in, not to mention extra security , because everyone knew he was in danger of being killed by Voldemort.

Even though harry had come to Hogwarts four years ago, no one saw much of him.

He rarely came outside, and he got private lessons from the staff who came to his tower every evening.

As Hermione walked towards south tower, she saw her friends Ron Weasly , his twin brothers, and Lavender Brown.

"Hey Hermione!" they called out.

She smiled, and they came over to walk with her.

"Soooo,"said Ron grinning"you're going to meet harry potter!"

"So what?" said Hermione , annoyed "i should be in the common room finishing my essay for shrinking solutions, not interviewing some boy who survived you know who."

Lavender was surprised.

"But i thought you were curious about him" she said "you told me you read all about him in 'the rise and fall of the dark arts' ,and-"

"I'm curious about him, you know the ...um... concept"Hermione said "i'm not interested in him in _person._what does he look like anyway?"

"Dunno"said Fred ,"There aren't any illustrations of him at all, i just hope he doesn't have a dismantled head where the curse hit him"

"or,"said George "he might have another face in his back head!"

"He should hide it in a turban."joked Fred, laughing.

The four of them soon reached south tower, and hermione walked towards the big doors.

"good luck!"said Ron.

Hermione nodded nerviously, and walked inside.

Inside, there was a spiral stair case and infront, a small desk, where a blonde witch was sitting behind.

she was muttering as she read the Daily Prophet.

"um..excuse me?" said Hermione, and the witch looked up.

"oh it's you,,um.."she consulted her notes "Ginny Weasly?"

"no, i'm Hermione Granger" said Hermione, nervously"i came instead of ms. weasly"

"hmmm..."the blonde witch said"i see.."

she then wrote on a piece of parchment, and put it inside a box.

The box shot upwards to the celing and disappeared.

A moment later, the box descended to the witch's desk, and she opened it.

"right"she said "Mr. Potter will see you now."

* * *

Hermione walked towrads the staircase, and walked for a _very _long time.

When she finally reached the top, she was facing two magnificent oak doors.

She opened it, but suddenly lost her balence and toppled over, her books flying out of her hands.

"Are you okay?"asked a soft voice , and hermione looked up.

Harry potter was standing infront of her, offering his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked at Harry.

He looked at her.

Hermione couldn't see anything special about him.

Sure, he survived you-know-who,but other than that, he looked like a normal 14 year old boy with green eyes and untidy black hair.

The only unusal thing about his apperance was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead...

"Er.. have a seat please." he said, breaking the silence "Would you like something to drink ?"

"Oh, no thank you."said hermione, who felt kind of nervous now.

She was the first student in Hogwarts to be speaking with the boy who lived, and it kind of bothered her.

"Don't be silly" Harry said,and poured some gillywater into a glass goblet"Would you like gilly water or butterbeer?"

"Oh...um...some gilly water please."Hermione said.

He poured gilly water into another goblet, and handed it to Hermione, who made herself comfortable in one of the many armchairs.

"Now" said Harry, taking a seat infront of Hermione. "i heard you came for an interview ms. weasly?"

Hermione was startled and spoke so hurridly she nearly spat the gilly water out before swallowing it.

"Oh, ms. weasly is sick today,i'm doing the interview instead" hermione said (she was wondering if the blonde witch had forgot to mention this)"my name is hermione granger"

"Oh."harry said."i see...ms. granger"

Hermione felt very intimidated.

"So, what are the questions?"

"well,"started hermione, taking out a roll of very long parchment "let's see."

Then she remembered that she forgot to set up her wand for recording.

She waved her wand saying "_recordis_!"and the wand tip glowed red with a beep.

"Um...is it okay if i record this?"she said, awkwardly.

Harry looked at her for a full second, then smiling, said"You...um...ask me now after going through all the trouble of setting it on?"

Hermione flushed.

Harry,probably realizing he must have bothered her, said hastily, "Of course you may ... ms. granger"

* * *

_**stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**and read &amp;review!(it really helps:3)**_


	3. Chapter 3

thank you to everyone who left a review or Private messaged me with advice

well, i made the chapters short to make reading it easier,and the updates faster, but if you want i can make it longer(though it would take more time)

and, well i'm not going to drop this in a few days(i'm taking a short break from the other stories i'm doing and working on this one for a change)

i'll re-write the chapters and update it

thanks for the advice guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: The interview part1**

Hermione, now embarrased, put her wand on a table nearby and unrolled the parchment.

"Well"she said,eyeing Harry "What do you think of life at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at her "Do you mean Hogwarts as a whole, or south tower?"

"Um..whatever pleases you."said Hermione.

Harry sighed and said"Well, i guess it's good , At least better than at Privet drive"

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked,suddenly curious.

"Well, at privet drive I stay locked up the entire summer"harry said.

"But aren't you locked up in here too?"asked Hermione,before she could stop herself.

Harry smiled slightly, and said "There is...a slight difference between being in privet drive and being in south tower."

"In privet drive, i have no free will, i have no control of the place. I'm just...alone and can't get out of here.

However, in south tower i can go out if i please. the whole tower is in my control, i can do whatever i want."

"I guess you like control then,"said Hermione.

"Oh, i exercise control in all things...ms. Granger"

"What, you're a control freak?" Hermione said, then she gasped "I'm sorry, i'm just-"

"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Ms Granger," Harry said now without a trace of humor in his smile.

Hermione looked at him,and he held her gaze steadily.

Her heartbeat quickened and her face flushed again.  
'Why does he have such an unnerving effect on me?'Hermione wondered 'he isn't even _that_ good looking'.

'The way his eyes blaze at me?'

'The way he strokes his index finger against his lower lip?' (Hermione wished he'd stop doing that.)

"Back to the question, yes, I quite enjoy life at hogwarts (and south tower).

The staff are kind and teach me well, also professor Dumbledore is certain that Voldemort can't hurt me here."

Hermione jotted this down and looked at the question roll.

"And do you have any interests outside your studies?"  
Harry grinned as if he had been waiting for this question.

"I have varied interests, Ms granger, very varied."

And for some reason, Hermione was confounded and heated by his steady gaze.  
His eyes were alight with some wicked thought.

"But if you study all day, what do you do to relax?"  
"Relax?" He smiles, revealing nice white teeth, not so different to the ones of gilderoy.

"Well, to 'relax' as you put it – I fly on my broomstick, I go hippogriff flying, I indulge in various physical pursuits."  
He shifts in his chair.

"I have plenty of time and money, Ms Steele, and I have somewhat expensive and absorbing hobbies."

"How do you have all this money?"hermione asked "I've never heard that you had a job"

"i don't" he said."My parents left me quite a lot of money in Gringotts before they...um...the incident happened."

Hermione suddenly felt sorry for the boy, imagining him alone, with no parents, locked up in a tower.  
She glanced quickly at Ginny's questions, wanting to get off this subject.

"How do you think you survived you know who?"

Harry raised his eyebrows "Voldemort?"

Hermione nodded.  
Harry sighed and said "It's...a secret ms. Granger.  
Even though it's an interview for Hogwarts, I have the right to not comment on certain questions."

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts."

His mouth quirked up, and he stared appraisingly at Hermione.

"Maybe. Though there are some people who'd say I don't have a heart."

"Why would they say that?"  
"Because they know me well."

His lip curled in a wry smile.

"then why would i say that i think that's not true?"

Harry looked as if he had been caught off guard for a few seconds "I...have no answer for that ms Granger."  
"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?" And Hermione regreted the question as soon as she said it. It wasn't on Ginny's list.

"I have no friends, ms. granger. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I never give interviews," he trailed off...

"Why did you agree to do this one?"  
"Because it's for Hogwarts, my true home, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn't get ms. weasly off my back. She badgered and badgered rita(you know the witch downstairs), and I admire that kind of tenacity."

hermione know how tenacious Ginny could be.

That's why she was sitting here squirming uncomfortably under Harry's penetrating gaze, when she should be finishing Snape's essay.

"Have you ever had an relationship?"Hermione asked

Harry smiled "No, like i said i almost never meet women my age you're one of the first."

"Have you seen boys your age then?"

"Sometimes in the grounds"  
"Are you gay ?"Hermione was shocked as she asked it, and wrote a mental note to ask Ginny of her question sources.

Harry took a very deep breath, and said slowly "No, ms. Granger, I'm not"

"I'm sorry..."Hermione said "It's just written here."

He looked surprised"Those aren't your questions?"

"No they're ms. Weasly's."

"Oh, so all those questions before, those weren't yours too?"

"No they weren't"

"I see..."he said, and began to stroke his lower lip with his idex finger again.

"so. what are _you_ curious about me ms. Granger?" harry asked

Hermione looked at harry, and said-

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**What do you think Hermione will ask Harry?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter,**_

_**And please read &amp; review~(it really helps :3)**_


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys!

i am so sorry that i haven't been writing here lately

i had tons of messages asking me when i'm going to continue my stories, but i couldn't reply to all of them

i was in a car accident and my right arm was broken, so i couldn't write anything for a few months(who would have known it would take that long..TT)

but now that my arm has almost recovered, i think i might go back to writing in a week or so

thanks guys for reading and enjoying my stories!

it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)


End file.
